Why Would You Lie to Me?
by ILoveAliceKirkland23
Summary: Alfred wakes up a happy young man because he has a "date" with Arthur Kirkland. Unfortunately, while he's out and about, he sees Arthur flirting with a girl. How will Alfred react to this? Warning: Personified countries  Names used , and Suicide.


Well, this is my second story on here. This was based off an RP on Facebook and I thought 'Wow..This is really depressing..' This happened to my Alfred muse, and I felt like comforting him, but he's not even real. I'm not proud with how the story was written, but oh well. Hope y'all like it~

* * *

><p>Alfred eagerly put on his bomber jacket quickly and spun around to face the mirror. He was going to hang out with Arthur at a bar. Apparently, he wasn't wearing his pants.<br>_"Hey babe..",_ sighed Alfred. He facepalmed. _God...Artie's gonna think I'm stupid_, he thought. He practiced about fifty more times, but he shrugged it off. _"Eh who_ _cares..I'm confessing my love!"_ He put on his jeans but kept tripping onto his bed. _"Dammit dammit dammit!"_ After finally being fully clothed, Alfred headed out the door smiling widely. On his way, he saw Ludwig and Feli out on a daily walk. He greeted them in an excited fashion and ran off.  
><em>"Ve~ Ciao America!"<em>  
><em>"Hmm...he seems kind of different today.."<em> Ludwig blinked and kept walking with Feliciano.  
>Alfred looked at his watch. He was early for the <em>"date".<em> He looked back up and died a bit inside. He saw Arthur hand-in-hand with someone else. A girl. Alfred hid behind a bench, watching. _Who..is this? Why is she with Artie?_ He can slightly hear their conversation.  
><em>"Oui..'Zis is fun.."<em>  
><em>"I'm glad you like it, love."<em> _Love? Why did he call her that?_ A few days ago, Arthur had gotten drunk and confessed his love to Alfred. But today..It's very confusing. Wait a sec. Arthur kissed the girl's cheek, smiling. The girl giggled, and said _"Bye"_ to him. Tears escaped from the American's eyes. _I can't believe_ _this...He's such a liar_, he thought. Alfred immediately got up and ran away. Arthur turned and saw Alfred.  
><em>"Ello there, chap!"<em> Alfred ignored Arthur, still running and crying. The Brit raised an eyebrow and followed him. Alfred was unaware of Arthur following him. He ran into a dock, and watched all the boats come and go. _Well, if he loves someone else,_  
><em>I might as well stop breathing<em>, he thought. The depressed American climbed up the railing of the bridge he was standing on. The air smelled of fish, and the sky was cerulean. All he heard was fishermen yelling. He slightly opened his mouth, bringing in cold air. Alfred closed his eyes,  
>and almost jumped off.<br>_"Alfred! Alfred! What are you doing?"_ Alfred didn't even bother to turn around. He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly.  
><em>"Well, Artie, I'm sick of dealing with all of this shit! I don't want to live anymore, so goodbye."<em>  
>"Alfred, please don't. Why are you doing this?" Arthur grabbed Alfred and spun him around. Alfred had thrown his glasses into the water while running. The skin around his eyes were slightly wrinkly, and his eyes looked more bluer than ever.<br>_"Who was she?"_ Alfred growled.  
><em>"W-What?"<em> Arthur's stomach churned. He knew who the American was talking about, but he decided to be quiet.  
><em>"Don't act stupid. Now answer my question, damn it!"<em>  
>Arthur sighed. <em>"Francoise Bonnefoy. That frog's sister."<em>  
>Alfred spun around, his back turned to the now sobbing Brit. <em>"You lied to me.."<em> Arthur stared at him.  
><em>"What are you talking about?"<em>  
><em>"You got drunk a few days ago and said 'Oh Alfred. I love you so damn much!' Well that's a lie!"<em>  
>Arthur's eyes widened. He didn't remember getting drunk. Actually, he did. He was out drinking by himself,<br>because he had gotten into a fight with Flying Mint Bunny. Then he'd blacked out. But when he was crawling onto Alfred's doorstep,  
>his vision was slurred. Arthur really does have feelings for Alfred, but unfortunately, he also has feelings for Francoise.<br>_"I would never lie to you, old chap.."_  
><em>"Whatever."<em> It was too late. Alfred had jumped off. Arthur gasped and looked down. He couldn't see the younger nation. I'm such a monster, he thought. He started crying into his hands, and knelt down to the ground. While he wasn't aware of the things going on around him, Alfred had climbed up the bridge quietly, away from the Brit. His clothes and face were bloody. He was covered in a mixture of sweat, tears, blood and water. Alfred smiled insanely. _Well, that didn't work_, he thought. _I gotta get home though..._  
>After about an hour, Alfred crawled up onto his own doorstep, trying to get into his door. He cursed under his breath, because he lost the key. A figure walked towards Alfred. It was Maria, the personification of Mexico. Maria saw Alfred and immediately ran towards him.<br>_"Hijole...Alfred what happened to you?"_  
>Alfred grabbed Maria and hugged her so tightly, she could barely breathe.<br>_"Oh God...Maria...I need help.."_  
><em>"Basta! Now..why are you so bloody?"<em>  
><em>"I..tried to commit suicide.."<em>  
>Maria slapped him. <em>"Que?"<em>  
>Alfred shook his head. <em>"Can't believe I fell for him..Britain.."<em> His tongue felt weird saying that name.  
><em>"Well...I should get you cleaned up..Ven."<em> Maria helped him up and walked him to her house. She gave him clean clothes and helped heal his wounds.  
><em>"Hey Maria? Um thanks. For being there for me.."<em>  
>Maria smiled warmly. <em>"De nada."<em>


End file.
